Get it right
by insaneInsania
Summary: Was ist Luke durch den Kopf gegangen, als die Prinzessin Andromeda sank? Findet es heraus...   Songfiction


**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört Percy Jackson nicht, sondern **Rick Riordan** (obwohl ich es mir echt wünsche)! Außerdem ist der Song von **Glee** (diese Serie schaue ich mir **nicht** an, meine Freundin **littlegirl** hat mir das Lied gezeigt), und nicht von mir! Den "Plot" hat sich auch **littlegirl** ausgedacht, ich schreibe die Songfiction mit ihrer Erlaubnis nur noch mal auf meine Art. So, das war's.

_Erste FF ever! WHOOOOO! Sagt mir, was ihr denkt, und wenn es euch nicht gefällt, sagt's mir, nicht zimperlich sein!_

_Die FF von littlegirl ist hier:_

fanfiktion(punkt)de/s/4ecc057b00020ce2067109a0/2

_Nicht wundern, dass im 2. Kapitel meine Geschichte dabei ist. Ich hab sie ihr gegeben, weil ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch keinen Account hatte, aber ich wollt's trotzdem irgendwo veröffentlichen und littlegirl war so nett und hat meine auch noch gepostet._

_Den Song könnt ihr euch hier anhören:_

youtube(punkt)com/watch?v=Pkb9uyPC-Rk

_Setzt einfach statt (punkt) einen "." ein. Irgendwie kann ich keine richtigen Links einbauen, also muss es so gehen._

* * *

><p>Eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion ertönte. Ich kann die Wellen hören und die Überreste des Schiffes sehen, wie sie langsam im Wasser verschwinden. Das Schiff ist mir egal, aber ich bin noch lange nicht sorgenfrei. Bald wird der zweite Trojanische Krieg ausbrechen und ich werde gegen meine ehemaligen Freunde kämpfen müssen.<p>

_What have I done? I wish I could run.  
><em>_Away from this ship going under_

Ich habe mich darauf eingelassen.  
>Ich fühlte mich normal, wie jedes andere Kind der Hermeshütte. Ungesehen, unbeachtet. <em>Vernachlässigt.<br>_Aber was wäre wenn?  
>Wenn ich auf der Seite der Götter geblieben wäre?<br>Ein anderes Halbblut an meiner Stelle?  
>Alltag, wie jeder andere Tag auch?<br>Ich weiß es nicht…

Aber manchmal möchte ich von alldem fort. Fort von Kronos, den Göttern, Chiron, Kampf, Krieg, Blut… Tod.  
>Aber die Moiren wollten es anders. Annabeth wollte nicht mit mir fliehen… Weil es mein Schicksal ist.<p>

_Just trying to help, hurt everyone else  
><em>_Now I feel the weight of the world is  
><em>_On my shoulders_

Ich will Veränderung.  
>Ich will, dass sich alles zum Besseren wendet.<br>Ich will nicht, dass es anderen so geht wie mir.  
>Ich will eine bessere Welt schaffen.<br>Ignoriert von unseren _göttlichen _Eltern. Vergessen und vernachlässigt.  
>Aber jetzt… Jetzt habe ich keine Kontrolle mehr.<br>Die Situation ist außer Kontrolle geraten.  
>Der Krieg ist außer Kontrolle geraten.<br>_Ich_ bin außer Kontrolle geraten.  
>Aber jetzt ist es nicht einfach <em>Ich<em>. Das sind _Wir_. Kronos und ich, gemeinsam für Veränderung.

Ich fühle den Druck. Das Gewicht der Welt auf meinen Schultern. Wie damals auf der Titanenfestung Othrys. Ein Gewicht, das mich zerdrücken wird, wenn ich es nicht mehr standhalten kann.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
><em>_When all that you touch tumbles down?  
><em>_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
><em>_I just wanna fix it somehow_

Ich versuche, das Richtige zu tun.  
>Ich gebe mein Bestes. Aber was ist, wenn das nicht reicht?<br>Wenn ich es nicht schaffe?  
>Wenn der Druck mich vernichtet?<br>Was dann?

_But how many times will it take?  
><em>_Oh, how many times will it take for me?  
><em>_To get it right  
><em>_To get it ri-igh-ight_

Wie lange dauert es noch?  
>Wann findet das Durcheinander ein Ende?<br>Der Krieg?  
>Die Vernachlässigung?<br>Das Abendland?  
>Mein Leben?<p>

Wann finde ich Frieden?

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?  
><em>_'Cause I can't go back and undo this  
><em>_I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
><em>_But if I get stronger and wiser  
><em>_I'll get through this_

Ich möchte die Zeit zurückdrehen.  
>Meine Entscheidungen richtig treffen.<br>Alles besser machen.  
>Aber ich kann nicht. Es geht nicht.<p>

Kronos kann Zeit beeinflussen. Aber das steht nicht in seiner Macht. Nicht einmal er kann es. Und er ist mächtig.

Deswegen werde ich kämpfen. Kämpfen, bis wir das Ziel erreicht haben, oder, bis ich sterbe.  
>Und vielleicht... Vielleicht nimmt das Ganze doch eine gute Wendung.<p>

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
><em>_When all that you touch tumbles down?  
><em>_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
><em>_I just wanna fix it somehow  
><em>_But how many times will it take?  
><em>_Oh, how many times will it take for me?  
><em>_To get it right_

Was soll ich tun?  
>Was soll ich machen?<br>Wie soll ich mich entscheiden?  
>Ich weiß es nicht.<p>

Vielleicht werde ich mich richtig entscheiden.  
>Vielleicht werde ich eine Heldenrolle spielen.<br>Vielleicht werde ich es schaffen.  
>Und ich hoffe. Auf das Vielleicht.<p>

_So I throw up my fist  
><em>_Throw a punch in the air  
><em>_And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair  
><em>_Yeah, I'll send down a wish  
><em>_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
><em>_And finally, someone will see  
><em>_How much I care_

Ich habe den Glauben an das Gute verloren. Ich verlor ihn schon vor langer Zeit.  
>Aber ich werde noch ein letztes Mal beten. Ein allerletztes Mal. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass mich mein Vater nicht beachten wird. Denn er tut das nie. <em>Nie.<br>_Aber ein Versuch ist es wert.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
><em>_When all that you touch tumbles down?  
><em>_Oh my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
><em>_I just wanna fix it somehow  
><em>_But how many times will it take?  
><em>_Oh, how many times will it take?  
><em>_To get it right  
><em>_To get it ri-igh-ight._

Ich muss an unseren Erfolg glauben. Denn das ist das einzige, was mich zum Weitermachen bewegt.  
>Vielleicht werden die Olympier ihre Fehler einsehen. Erkennen, dass sie es waren, die den Krieg begonnen haben. Die dem Krieg eine Bedeutung gegeben haben.<br>Wahrscheinlich werde ich nicht mehr da sein, um den Tag zu erleben, aber das ist mir egal. Zukünftige Halbblute werden dann besser aufwachsen als wir, und das ist es, was zählt.

Wofür ich kämpfe.

* * *

><p><em>Und wie ist es? Schreibt bitte (bitte, bitte, bitte) Reviews!<em>

_~Insania_


End file.
